


Sands of Time

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [18]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320





	Sands of Time

The sands of time keep on falling

I have drowned in it, yet I kept on breathing

In this sea of sand, I’m still finding

You whom I lost,

You whom I love so dearly

In your bed, you lie asleep

While I stand here feeling restless

But I’ll wait

For your wake, I’ll wait for eternity and more


End file.
